youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FoxeeTreasures
FoxeeTreasures (born September 1994 25), is an American YouTuber who is best known for gaming videos. Her most popular gaming videos are of Slime Rancher, Cat Goes Fishing, and Rain World. Foxee was most active in 2016 and 2017 but since 2018 has uploaded less frequently. As of today, Foxee uploads "Cattails", "Subnautica: Below Zero, Hollow Knight", "Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!", and occasionally "Slime Rancher" gameplay videos. She calls herself the "Potato Queen", "Mother of Tomatoes", and "Breaker of Games". Foxee lovingly calls her fans the "Fox Squad". She does not curse in her videos although she does not always play child friendly games. About Foxee created her YouTube channel in February 2016 and uploaded her first video, Black Ops 3 - Funny Momentshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go7beqhLtKM where she compiled her funniest moments from her Call of Duty: Black Ops III gameplay. She uploaded 7 more Black Ops III gameplay videos, 7 Minecraft gameplay videos, and a speedpaint until she uploaded her first Slime Rancher video, titled "Slime Rancher: I'm not a crazy cat lady - EP. 1"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlUUsZuTpRA where she gained a massive amount of views compared to her other videos (26K as of June 2019). After her breakthrough she continued to upload more Slime Rancher videos as well as 1 more Black Ops III video and 2 more Minecraft videos as well as several more speedpaints (her last speedpaint was posted November 20, 2017). History 2016 Foxee posted mainly speedpaints, "Call of Duty: Black Ops III" (February), "Minecraft" (April), "Slime Rancher" (May), "Major/Minor" (July), "Shovel Knight" (July), and "Disturbed" (October) gameplay video series as well as beginning a "The Last Guardian" and a "Friendly Bunny Mochi" gameplay series in December. Foxee also finished her "Disturbed" and "Friendly Bunny Mochi" gameplay series in December. In this year Foxee surpassed 1,000 subscribers and did a face reveal to commerate the accomplishment. She also posted a "Creepypasta" reading titled "The Graying Dog", a "The Joy of Creation: Reborn" gameplay video, "A Thief's Melody" demo gameplay video, a "Stardew Valley" gameplay video, a "Paramedium" gameplay video, a "Hello Neigbor" gameplay video, and a "Lonely Wolf Treat" gameplay video. 2017 Foxee continued her "Slime Rancher", "Shovel Knight", and "The Last Guardian" gameplay series. On the first day of the year she began a "Subnautica" gameplay series followed up with a 3 part "Tattletail" gameplay series 5 days later. Foxee also posted a single "Raft" gameplay video in the same month. On January 28, 2017 Shawnee had her first collaboration with fellow YouTuber and friend GroovyOysterhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh83Q8PI-T3VMIQWqjxovIw with a 2 part gameplay series of "BattleBlock Theater". Shawnee started and finished a "Clever Fox Moxie" gameplay series as well as finishing her "The Last Guardian" gameplay series. She aso started and discontinued a "Niche" gameplay series, a collaborative "We Need to go Deeper" gameplay series with GroovyOyster, a "Horizon Zero Dawn" gameplay series, a "Bendy and the Ink Machine" gameplay series, a "Pinstripe" gameplay series, a "Yonder the Cloud Catcher Chronicles" gameplay series, In March she began her "Rain World" series, one of the most successful series on her channel and in July she also began her "Cat Goes Fishing" series, one of her other most successful series. In May, she began and finished a successful "The Purring Quest" gameplay series that she uploaded while she was housesitting. In September, she began a successful "The First Tree" gameplay series that she finished in October as well as a one part "Cuphead" gameplay series that she mostly continued through livestreams. Also in October she began a sucessful "Abzu" gameplay series that she finished in November. With the "Abzu" gameplay series she announced a Steam Key giveaway for "Abzu" where to enter viewers had to comment on the video a fact about fish. She announced the giveaway winner in the last episode of the series and that winner was Connor Mortlake who commented a fact about the Greenland Shark, the hammerhead shark, and sting rays. In November she began and finished a "Wandering Wolf Trick" gameplay series. Also in November she reached 10,000 subscribers which she celebrated with free icons that viewers could download through a Dropbox link in the description of her subscriber special video. She also announced a giveaway where the winner would either win a free game of "Slime Rancher", "Cat Goes Fishing", "Rain World", or "Abzu" by simply being a subscriber and sharing an idea that they have for the future of the channel in the comments. In the subscriber special video itself she did a "Slime Rancher" speedpaint while talking over it about the accomplishment, the free icons, and the giveaway. On November 27 she finished her "Rain World" gameplay series and followed it up by a "Battle Chef Brigade" gameplay series on November 29. On December 5th she began a "Cattails" gameplay series. On December 20, she joined the "Slime Rancher" Wiggly Wonderland event on the 20th day of 31 days where "Slime Rancher" players could find rare ornaments to celebrate Christmas. Foxee was successful in finding the special ornament from day 20 to day 31. She continued her "Slime Rancher", "Subnautica", "Battle Chef Brigade", and "Cattails" series into the next year. 2018 Foxee once again collaborated with GroovyOyster as well as another YouTuber and friend WischeIwasCraftyhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEmX-vdqdfcgUbgLAkP4ImA in a "Epic Snails" gameplay video on January 10. On January 15 she played the early access version of "Wild Wolf", which she never played again on the channel. On January 24th she uploaded another collaboration video with GroovyOyster and WischeIwasCrafty with a "Golf With Your Friends" gameplay video. On January 31st she finished her "Subnautica" gameplay series. On February 19, she uploaded a "Indiegogo Bug Fables" demo gameplay videos, the only time she played it on the channel. For Easter on April 1st she played "Nimble Bun". On April 17, she began her "Holy Potatoes We're In Space!?" gameplay series. On April 12, she finished her "Battle Chef Brigade" gameplay series. On April 27, she began a "Hidden Paws" gameplay series. On May 11, she originally finished her "Hidden Paws" gameplay series. On May 12, she began her "Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 4" gameplay series which she finished May 21,. On July 13, she uploaded a "Foxee Fridays" video, a series where she would make tutorials about things she does, where she showed viewers how she made speedpaints. She pledged to make these every Friday but has only done 1 other "Foxee Fridays" since. On August 19, she uploaded a "Holy Potatoes! A Spy Story?!" beta gameplay video, the only time she uploaded the game on her channel. On September 23, she began a "AER: Memories of Old" gameplay series. On October 4, she discontinued her main "Cattails" gameplay series and continued with a "Cattails" Custom Colonies gameplay series on October 10. On November 21, she began a "Dreaming Treat" gameplay series. 2019 Foxee continued her "Slime Rancher" gameplay series (though it would take her until April 19th to upload her first episode of the year about it), "Cattails" Custom Colonies gameplay series, and "Dreaming Treat" gameplay series. On January 9, she finished her "AER: Memories of Old" gameplay series. On January 11, she restarted and immediately discontinued her "Hidden Paws" gameplay series when the developers added more content to the game. On January 19, she began her "Let's Go Pikachu" gameplay series. On February 3, she began her "Subnautica: Below Zero" gameplay series. On February 11, she finished her "Dreaming Treat" gameplay series. On March 9, she began her "Hollow Knight" gameplay series. To this day she continues to upload "Cattails" Custom Colonies gameplay videos, "Subnautica: Below Zero" gameplay videos, "Let's Go Pikachu" gameplay videos, "Hollow Knight" gameplay videos, and occasionally "Slime Rancher" gameplay videos. References Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers